


Room for Three (I Want You and You Too, If You’ll Both Have Me)

by elletromil



Series: Room for Three [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dating, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, tiny bits of angst in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When his first date with Eggsy (or at least, the first one that has been labelled as such by the both of them) is interrupted by Merlin, Harry takes his cue from Eggsy and doesn’t say anything to his friend. Deciding to have their date in his office is like begging for an interruption anyway, but he’ll take Merlin any time instead of the two global emergencies that had made the previous attempts at dating disastrous.</i>
</p><p>Wherein Harry starts realising that maybe asking for both Eggsy and Merlin might not be too much and that they might actually want the same. Not that they ever say as much though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Three (I Want You and You Too, If You’ll Both Have Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiProuvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiProuvaire/gifts).



> So this is Harry’s pov of the events of Room for Three, so of course you won’t have any surprises with the events occurring in this, even if some things are going to be added. Both companion pieces should be around 5k each in total.
> 
> As you can see, while I kept the oblivious Merlin tag, even though it won't really show in it because Harry thinks Merlin knows what is happening, I didn't put the date-crashing one, because as far as Harry knows, they are all on the same page.

When his first date with Eggsy (or at least, the first one that has been labelled as such by the both of them) is interrupted by Merlin, Harry takes his cue from Eggsy and doesn’t say anything to his friend. Deciding to have their date in his office is like begging for an interruption anyway, but he’ll take Merlin any time instead of the two global emergencies that had made the previous attempts at dating disastrous.

He’s a bit surprised when Eggsy includes the handler in the conversation and for a moment he thinks his boy might have given up on this date too, but he can sense no frustration in him, only a quiet happiness.

He is smiling a gentle smile Harry rarely gets to see, the one where he is at peace with the whole world, and his cheeks are a bit flushed with what seems to be contentment.

Harry doesn’t think he’s ever seen him more beautiful and for a second there he nearly forgets himself to ask Merlin if he agrees.

Not that he thinks his friend wouldn’t, judging by the way he seems to be drinking the sight in, but because, well, that would be a bit awkward.

He and Merlin might be a package deal most of the time, but it has never been like this. They’ve never been an item.

Oh, there has been times when it could have been, but something always came up before they could take that next step that would change what was between them forever. After a while, Harry has learned to content himself with his friendship.

To this day, it is the part of his life he cherishes above all else, except maybe for his relationship with Eggsy and he hopes he’ll never have to choose between the two because he knows already that he won’t ever be able to deal with such a dilemma.

Tonight however, this all feel so easy, so _simple_.

Tonight feels so _right_ , when really, it should rather feel more like a wild dream.

He already feels greedy enough for keeping Eggsy for himself when his dear boy could do so much better, deserve so much better. He doesn’t need to start thinking about keeping Merlin too. That ship has already sailed so long ago, hasn’t it? There is a reason Harry has put Merlin so firmly into the “friend” category, so that he could avoid himself the heartache.

It just wouldn’t work.

Especially not keeping the two of them for himself. He might have enough love to keep them all going, but surely they don’t feel the same way.

That’s what he tells himself for the rest of the night, right until Eggsy also kisses Merlin’s cheek in parting, cheeky glint in his eyes.

Either Eggsy has decided he preferred pursuing Merlin (which Harry highly doubts since he had just kissed Harry in passing too) or he does feel the same as Harry.

That leaves Merlin and, while he seemed receptive to Eggsy, it is no guarantee about how he might react to Harry’s own advance.

Tentatively, he puts a hand on Merlin’s shoulder and his breath catches at how the other man leans into the contact with one of his tiny, barely there smile, the ones he has when he is truly happy but doesn’t want to show it.

It makes his knees go weak as much as Eggsy’s blinding grin as he watches over them from the doorstep of the office.


End file.
